Preseas' Problem
by Rinapants
Summary: 10 years after Symphonia have passed, and Presea has gotten herself pregnant. No one knows who the father is, and Presea despertly needs someone. Lloyd realizes his chance, and takes it.[Preloyd][Preseas PoV]
1. Chapter 1

**_Rina: After a long hiatus, I'm back. For those who read "Tales of Symphonia" I'm sorry, I'm probably going to delete that one. I can look at it all day, and all ideas I had for it… are gone. I think the story died last year, when a friendship I once had died… Sorry. _–sweat drop-_ Moving on… you may ask why I haven't written anything at all… There is NO REASON to that. So, we'll just blame it all on me being a lazy bum._**

Another note: I had to delete this, for some reason said that it didn't exist or something.. yeah...

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia._**

I stared at my doctor in shock as he told me why I hadn't had a period in over three months. I sputtered a bit, and looked at my stomach.

"How…?" I asked timidly, feeling fear grow deep down in my stomach. "I've… I'm a virgin!" The words just barely crawled out of my throat before I started to sob.

"I don't WANT to be a new age mom! I want… I want to have a loving husband, who will care for OUR child!" I sobbed some more as the doctor patted my back.

"Come back in a month, and we'll see if you want… to keep it." He told me quietly, and calmly.

"Keep… it?"

"Abortion…" The doctor swallowed, "Abortion IS an option, my dear."

"Option…"

"Go home, your in shock…"

I nodded, and pushed myself out of the vinyl chair.

"I will come back in one month." I nodded again, and left his office.

I walked back to my old home quickly, looking at the recently re-constructed Ozette. When I arrived home, I looked in to my mailbox.

"Junk, junk, birthday card," I muttered absent-mindedly as I flipped threw my mail. "Bills, scam, letter from Lloyd… LETTER FROM LLOYD?!" I ripped open the letter, frantic to hear from my old friend.

((Please note, Lloyd is… missing a few hamsters up there, so his letter will have a FEW spelling mistakes, not too many because it HAS been ten years…))

_Deer Pre… Pressa… Pesa…_

_Deer Pre,  
How have you been? It's been ten years since we revived the great Ygderasil tree. Eight years since we went around destroying ex-spheres. Did you keep yours? It felt odd without it, didn't it? _

I hate to admit it, but you've been in my thoughts lately. I wish you would move here, near me. I miss you. We miss you.

Well the main reason why I wrote to you is because, we are having a reunion in two weeks! It's going to be in Altamira!

_  
Hope you can make it,  
Lloyd_

_  
PS: Please wright back to me, saying you can come. _

I laughed at the letter, happy that I had been invited to the reunion. How easy it would be just to forget, and to have fun without me, Presea, the "mature kid". I sighed, and mentally slapped myself for acting so pessimistic.

"I should respond to the letter like he asked…"

I stepped inside, and looked for a pen and paper. After finding some, I sat down at the desk and began to think.

_Dear Lloyd,  
It HAS been a long time. I did keep my ex-sphere… just in case. The reunion you talked about… I wouldn't miss it for the world. Count me in. _

Love from,  
Presea

I re-read my letter, and noticed how to the point it was. Although, that is just the way I am, to the point. I sighed and added a post-script, that was out of character, but should make him happy.

_P.S: I miss you too! I AM thinking of moving closer to you… but I think YOU should be moving closer to ME! _

Smiling, I looked for an envelope, and sealed my letter inside. I would have to start packing tomorrow, but for now, I had to go mail the letter.

I slipped on some comfy shoes (the ones I had on before were killing my feet.) and started my search for a mailbox. I found one, eventually, by an equipment shop. My heart filled with the feeling of familiarly.

When I returned home, I was exhausted. I returned all of my things to their proper spots. Walking into my room, I laid down on the bed, and feel asleep.

My dreams were unpleasant, a nightmare to be exact. Three months ago, I had been foolish enough to be attacked in an alley way. He drugged me, and did SOMETHING to me. When I woke up, he ran off quickly, for I had threatened to kill him before he slipped a needle into my neck. I walked home quickly, sobbing, and had a shower, wanting to get rid of the feeling of disgust.

That was the day I started thinking of Lloyd, and how when I was with him… I never felt lonely, scared, or threatened.

The weeks flew by quickly; I packed for the reunion, and shared quite a few letters with Lloyd. During that time, I decided that I WOULD move to Iselia, where Lloyd was now a permanent inhabitant. I asked him to keep an eye out for a house, which would have to hold two or more, for me. He said he would, and asked why I would need a house for two? I couldn't bring myself to telling him that I had been raped, and was now pregnant. I felt like he wouldn't love me, but then I remembered that he never did love me.

We arranged that Lloyd would come with transportation, to pick me up. Maybe when I saw him face to face, I would be able to tell him… I wonder how he aged… Would he be even more handsome? Would his eyes, that used to hold so much life in them, be dead to the world? I wondered how I aged.

The day soon arrived, and I fretted. I looked into a mirror, and saw… me. I had the same dead blue eyes, which lost all trust when Vharley had given me that… thing. It didn't even deserve a name. My hair was the same too, just longer, and not in the childish pigtails I once wore. I sighed with relief, I wasn't different at all.

A knock on my door took me out of my trance. I hurried to the door, to be greeted by Lloyd's smiling face.

"Lloyd!" I couldn't help but reach out and hug him.

"Hey Presea!" He wrapped his arms around me, happy to see me too.

I burst into tears.

"Pr…Presea!" Lloyd rubbed my back, looking down at me concerned. "Why… why are you crying?"

Oh how I wish I could have told him why I was crying, but even I didn't know.

"Oh Lloyd!" I managed to mumble, burying my head into his shoulder, "It's horrible! I… I got… raped… I… was foolish, and let my guard down…. And now I don't know what to do!"

"Presea…" He laid his head down on mine, "It'll be okay… Please stop crying. I found you a house, just like you asked me to. I bought it for you, and don't you DARE pay me back. We'll move you in as soon as the reunion is over."

"I'm forever in your debt…" I mumbled, pulling away from him and wiping away my tears. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, we shall." He took my hand, and lead me to a rehaird((sp?)).

_**Rina: I wanted this to be a one shot… but… meh, it was making me sad. XD **_

Onto serious notes… If you ever get raped… DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT, act like Presea. Go IMEDITALY to your police office, and report it.

_**I think that's all I had to say… Oh yeah… anything past the dream part, was written on the spot.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rina: Kay, I'm done being a lazy ass. Updates!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Tales of Symphonia.**

Lloyd helped me onto the rehaird carefully, watching my ever movement. With an annoyed sigh, I glared at him. "Lloyd, I might be pregnant, but I do NOT need you babying me!" I exclaimed, upset that he would act like this.

Lloyd lowered his head, and I felt ashamed instantly. "Of course, I don't mind…" I quickly tried to cover up my small mood swing. Lloyd shook his head. "No, Presea, You do mind. Otherwise you wouldn't be mad." He grinned carefully, and slid onto his own rehaird. "Don't worry, I'll _**try **_to stop." Lloyd teased.

I rolled my eyes, laughing at his carefree attitude. That's how it always was with Lloyd though. We started on our journey, and by the time we got there, I was wiped. This baby took a lot of energy, I thought bitterly. Though mentally I was nearly 40, my body was around 25 years old. Any normal 25 year old would not be getting tired so quickly.

After we landed, our "small" group gathered around us. I could hear their many voices, and I smiled. It felt great to be with them again. Looking over at Colette, I noticed that she didn't rush over to Lloyd like I thought she would. Then I noticed the small babe in her arms. "Colette?" I asked as I went over to look at her child. "Is this your baby?" I faintly recalled Lloyd telling me about Colette, but I had never been particularly fond of the girl, and found myself just skimming over it.

"Yep!" She said happily, "It's mine and Johns." I titled my head slightly, and I heard Lloyd grunt from the side. I figured this "John" fellow didn't get along to good with Lloyd… I looked at the babe once more, and smiled. What a cute child. "I'm happy for you, Colette."

Turning away from my old friend, I was face to face with a smiling adult with long silver hair, and a freckled face. I laughed softly, and pulled my best friend into an embrace. How long it had been since I last saw Genis! The boy returned the hug, wrapping his arms carefully around me. He must have sensed that there was a child in me, for him to be so careful. I laughed slightly, and patted his head. "Hello Genis!" I exclaimed. Genis nodded, and smiled. "Hey, Pre!" The boy used my old nickname, just like Lloyd had in his letters.

Pulling away from my best friend, I wandered over to Sheena and Zelos. The two were cuddled up against each other. I raised a eyebrow slowly, and stared at the hand that belonged to Zelos on Sheena's belly. "Were we busy?" I asked playfully. My heart was light in this atmosphere. How long it had been since I was with these people! Zelos stuck his tongue out, and eyed my own belly. "I could say the same to you." He retorted. I paled, and stuttered an apology before turning away. Maybe I should find a bench…

Sighing ever so slightly, I slid gratefully into a bench I found. Closing my eyes, I listened to the chatter around me. How long it had been since I had been with these people!

Opening my eyes, I found Kratos and Raine talking over in a corner, no doubt about the two pregnant women, and Colette. I grinned, wondering if they thought someone from the group was the father… My eyes caught movement, and I saw Regal join them.

I laughed softly, and found myself searching for Lloyd. When I found him, I waved him over. How I would love to be in the company of this man for just a while. He waved back, and excused himself from the conversation he was having with Genis. After he joined me, he gave me a soft, yet sad smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked instantly, fear jumping up from the bottom of my belly. Lloyd instantly shook his head. "Nothing, nothing's wrong." He said, with a grin. "I was just thinking how horrible it was that you are to have a baby who's father is not around."

Shrugging, I grinned back. "I'll manage. Unless one of you guys want to be the "father"…"

Lloyd's grinned wider, "Why Presea, I thought you'd never offer. I'd love to be the child's father."

My eyes widened in shock, and I sat up straight, "Seriously Lloyd?!" I asked, my heart jumping for joy. "But…that wouldn't be fair for the baby, to have a mother and father not in love…"

Lloyd laughed, and shook his head. "I'm not sure about you, but I'm in love…" He murmured, pushing my hair that had fallen in from place, back into place.

**Rina: Not the best. Sorry. **


End file.
